


XIV.  X Marks The Spot

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-17
Updated: 2007-08-17
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean has Sam right were he wants him.  Miserere is Latin for "have mercy".  Fourteenth in the Trust Series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

X Marks The Spot

By Shorts

 

 

Sunlight peeked around the edge of the curtain as Dean stood gazing out the window. Dropping the curtain and plunging the room into a shadowy haze, he turned back toward the bed. Sam was sprawled on his stomach across the crumpled sheets, his expression peaceful and unmarred by the pressures of their lives. Determined to keep the darkness at bay for just a little longer, Dean quietly picked up his jacket, squeezing the butter soft leather in his hands before slipping it on. Rummaging through the duffel bag, he withdrew what he had been searching for and moved toward his brother, a mischievous grin gracing his lips.

 

Sam stirred as the mattress dipped as Dean moved to lie beside him. In an attempt to recapture the cocoon of sleep, he hugged his pillow tight, burying his face into its softness.

 

“Hey, Sam,” said Dean, lightly brushing the tips of his fingers along the nape of Sam’s neck. Silky strands of hair glided through his fingers, enticing him to lean closer.

 

“Is it morning already?” mumbled Sam, twitching away from the too light touch.

 

“Well, the sun’s up if that’s what you mean,” said Dean, continuing to trail his fingers down Sam’s spine while nuzzling the crook of Sam’s neck and shoulder.

 

Accepting the fact he would not be going back to sleep, Sam turned his head, slightly pulling away from Dean to look at him. Immediately he noticed him wearing his leather jacket and his heart gave a little skip. “Heading out?”

 

Dean shook his head and grinned.

 

“Oh,” said Sam, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply.

 

Smirking, Dean knew exactly what Sam was doing. Shifting closer he leaned forward and whispered in Sam’s ear. “Interested?”

 

Exhaling slowly, Sam nodded with a small, content smile.

 

Shifting until he blanketed Sam’s back, Dean rotated his hips, pressing downward with his growing erection. Feeling the lazy play of muscles beneath him he dangled a leather shoe lace in front of Sam’s face and waited.

 

Blinking at the swinging strip of leather, Sam swallowed. He knew its implications and for a second he was flooded with a mixture of desire and apprehension. This would not be a leisurely morning wake up, but an invitation to allow Dean free reign.

 

Sensing Sam’s hesitation, Dean kissed him on the shoulder. “It’s okay.” He gathered the leather tie in his fist and was prepared to toss it on the floor when Sam stopped him.

 

“Wait,” said Sam. It had been awhile since Dean asked for complete control like this and if he declined the offer, he didn’t know how long it would be before Dean ventured to approach this again. Ironically, he was the one who was inclined to push Dean to the brink, as much for his own satisfaction as to give Dean the connection he craved after a series of hunts.

 

“You sure?” breathed Dean, clenching the leather tie in his fist.

 

“Yeah,” said Sam, anticipation sweeping away any lingering cobwebs of sleep. Lifting his hips, Dean’s talented fingers coaxed him to full hardness before the leather was entwined over and around in a makeshift cock ring.

 

Scooting back, Dean settled between Sam’s sprawled legs, firmly running his hands up his back and down his sides. “Okay?”

 

Sam nodded, concentrating on the rough leather that securely prevented him from release. The sound of a condom wrapper tearing had Sam widening his legs in anticipation of Dean’s touch.

 

“Hang on a sec,” said Dean, shifting back. Wondering if he looked as foolish as he felt, he grasped the firm cheeks of Sam’s ass and exposed the tiny center.

 

Expecting Dean’s firm, coated fingers, Sam jumped, a half strangled cry caught in his throat. The persistent wiggling of Dean’s tongue had him hunching his shoulders as he was teased with its uniquely firm flexibility.

 

Dean knew exactly what Sam felt, his own memory of when Sam did this still vivid. The tongue condom fit snug along with the other surprise he had for Sam.

 

“Dean . . . ,” gasped Sam. He had never expected Dean to try this and his breath caught in his throat as the unexpected sensation washed over him.

 

Stabbing deeper inside with his tongue, Dean tightened his grip on Sam and turned on the [ tongue tingler](http://www.somethingsexyplanet.com/cart/viewitem.cfm?ID=5076).

 

“Shit!” Sam squirmed against the sensation of Dean’s tongue and the vibration that sent shivers down his spine.

 

The vibration tickled Dean’s nose, preventing him from continuing as long as he wanted. Sitting up, he slipped off both the mouth vibrator and the tiny condom.

 

Twisting at the waist, Sam picked up the contraption and turned it on and off. “This is different.”

 

“Yeah,” chuckled Dean. “But it plays hell with my nose.” He took it from Sam and nudged him to roll onto his back, while he took the opportunity to sheath himself in a condom.

 

Reaching up, Sam grabbed Dean by the jacket collar and tugged him down. The contrast of Dean’s warm skin and the cool leather had him arching to press his need alongside Dean’s.

 

Determined not to let Sam side track him, Dean burned a path with his mouth down his neck and stomach, effectively untangled himself from Sam’s hold. Bypassing the thick column that twitched with each nip, he shifted Sam’s legs over his shoulders and placed a pillow beneath his hips.

 

Cool, slick fingers stretched him, playing over the heightened nerve endings the tiny vibrator had woken. Lost in the soothing touch, it took Sam a moment to register the different, but familiar bluntness pressing against him. Understanding struck and his eyes flew open.

 

“Last time I stopped before you succumbed to your safe word,” said Dean, steadily holding Sam’s gaze. “Thought I’d rectify that.”

 

“Shit,” groaned Sam, his legs tensing against Dean’s shoulders and back.

 

“If you really don’t want to do this, just say the word,” said Dean, waiting, hoping like hell he wouldn’t, but honoring it if he did.

 

Sam shot him a look. “I’m not giving in to you that easily.”

 

“Fair enough,” grinned Dean, slowly sliding the vibrator inside. He worked it until he found the angle he wanted and Sam hissed as his hips twitched. “X marks the spot.”

 

Sam couldn’t stop the trembles as he anticipated the intense sensation he knew would be coming.

 

“Last time you had the benefit of your wrists being tied,” said Dean, gliding the vibrator in and out, rubbing over Sam’s sweet spot. “This time, you’ve got to control yourself.”

 

Groaning, Sam reached over his head and grasped the top of the wooden headboard.

 

“Ready?” asked Dean, flipping on the vibrator before Sam had a chance to answer. Muscled thighs clamped down on his shoulders as he continued to slide the thick vibrating dildo over Sam’s prostate.

 

The intensity washed over Sam, causing him to tighten his hold on the headboard. When Dean’s mouth slipped over his straining erection, he clenched his teeth to bite back his safe word. Arching his neck, the overwhelming dual vibrations from both the dildo and Dean’s mouth had him gasping for air between deep, throated groans.

 

With the tongue tingler snug beneath his tongue, Dean flicked the tip of his tongue over the weeping slit before taking Sam completely into his mouth, sucking hard as he moved his mouth back up the thick column. Setting a rhythm of pushing the vibrator inside as he moved down Sam’s erection, prevented Sam from moving with or against him.

 

Unable to maintain his hold on the headboard, Sam brought his hands down, his hands aching from the grip he had maintained. Instinctively he reached for Dean’s head, clenching his fingers in his short hair. “Please . . . “

 

Ignoring the almost frantic play of Sam’s hands, Dean used his free hand to reach up and tweak Sam’s nipples, adding to the jolts of pleasure he was visiting upon his brother. The litany of pleas from Sam almost had him backing off, but determination to give Sam a ride of his life solidified his intentions.

 

“Dea . . . Dea . . . Dean . . . ,” stammered Sam, torn between curling forward and pushing backward. His sole existence narrowed to his need for release. “ _Miserere_!”

 

Immediately Dean released his prize between his lips and turned off the vibrator. Quickly he worked on the leather tie, freeing Sam from its confines. Tossing the leather tie, he once again turned on the vibrator and engulfed Sam’s erection in his mouth.

 

Sam bucked, the abrupt return of vibration had him yelling, every muscle locked as he came. Lights flashed behind tightly squeezed eyelids and a roaring filled his ears.

 

Swallowing, Dean milked Sam’s orgasm. Easing out the vibrator and removing the mouth piece, he shouldered Sam’s long legs and slowly slid home, sinking as far as he could inside the twitching, velvet glove. 

 

Catching his breath, Sam grasped for Dean, bending himself in half to bring him closer. The scent of leather and Dean smothered him, as he eagerly captured his mouth.

 

With slow, steady thrusts, Dean rocked them together. Slipping his arms out from beneath Sam’s legs, he curled them beneath Sam, holding tightly to his shoulders to anchor him.

 

Forcing his leaden legs to wrap around Dean’s hips, Sam clung to the soft leather of Dean’s jacket, urging him toward completion. Jolts over sensitive nerve endings shot through him with each brush against his prostate as Dean increased the speed and power of his thrusts. “Fuck . . . .”

 

“I’m close,” choked Dean, knowing Sam was on the edge between pleasure and pain as he continued to pound toward his own climax. Digging his fingers into Sam’s rounded shoulders he froze, releasing his own need deep inside his brother.

 

Body humming from the aftermath, Sam sprawled on the bed with a look of pure contentment on his face.

 

Dean smiled, knowing he was the one responsible for the bubble of peace surrounding Sam, even if it was only for a few precious moments.


End file.
